


In The Space of a Breath

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, Imagination, Porn Battle, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: centuries</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Space of a Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: centuries

He had waited centuries for her, allowed himself the luxury of getting drunk on her scent only when she wasn't looking. Bigby wasn't exactly a proud wolf, and he definitely wasn't a proud man. But there were limits, and if those limits let him stay close to Snow, then he would follow them to the letter.

But he craved her in ways he couldn't really explain. He wanted to run his tongue along her pulse, wanted to taste the way her blood sang inside her veins. He wanted to savor her scent when he buried his face between her legs, when he licked at her thighs and the swollen center of need. He wanted to push his tongue inside of her, nibble at her folds and drink her honeyed juices. He wanted to slide his fingers into her wet heat, wanted to feel her from the inside out, wanted to see her writhe beneath him as he curled his fingers deeply inside of her. He wanted to kiss her, to devour her, to make her his. He wanted to push his cock inside her, wanted to feel her wrap around his hard length in a velvet caress. He wanted to have her on her back, on all fours, bent over her desk, splayed out on her bed, spread wide open for him to taste and savor and feel for hours.

"Bigby?" Snow asked sharply. "Are you even listening to me?"

He sighed and squared his shoulders. "Sure thing, Assistant Mayor."


End file.
